tim's secret past
by bill560682
Summary: tim has a secret an now that is has died it is coming out and it is a big one huge even. disclaimer i do not own the show or the people on it.


tim taylor had been dead a month. he died during a tapeing of his show tool time.

"mom what is this?" asked randy as he was going threw a box in the attic.

"PUT THAT BACK NOW! THAT IS YOUR FATHERS STUFF AND NO ONE EVER TOUCHES HIS STUFF. YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT." yelled jill as if the box was going to blowup or something. of course this is tim the tool man taylor we are talking about so who knows it might blowup.

"o.k. mom calm down i will put it back." states randy who is wondering why his mom is having such a fit. the box he had looked just like 100 other boxes up there an she never freaked out over them.

a few minutes later in the kitchen.

"so randy what was all that noise about?" asked brad.

"mom was freaking out over a box i brought down from the attic." replied randy as he grabbed a pepsi from the fridge.

"it may have been mom and dads old love letters?" guessed mark.

"no i found those years ago, an got in big trouble for reposting those to a woman on the internet." responded randy.

"so did you check to see what was in it?" asked brad.

"nope. an before you call me a chicken or some other childish name you did not see the look in moms eyes. she looked as if the box was going to grow arms and kill her or something, she was totally freaked out." stated randy.

"an there was a good reason i was freaked out randall william taylor! the first, last and only time i ever looked in that box i spent 6 weeks in the hospital with 2 broken legs, 2 broken arms and 4 broken ribs." stated jill who was constantly looking around as if she was going to be killed on the spot for even telling this much about that box.

"are you saying dad did all that to you? but he is tim the tool man taylor, the only one he could ever hurt is himself falling off the roof." responded mark sure his dad could NEVER do what mom was saying..

"you boys have never seen your father totally pissed off, i have twice in my life an that is twice too many times. the first was when i looked in that box upstairs and the second was when your father brought randy home and i asked were he came from. that question got me 9 weeks in the hospital with a broken jaw, broken collar bone, 6 broken ribs and a broken arm." stated jill still looking as if the devil himself was about to pop out.

"what do you mean were i came from. your my mother i think you would know the answer to that." said randy totally lost trying to match the person he knew as his father to the one his mother was talking about.

"your father is your father as far as i know but i did not give birth to you or mark. your father just brought you home from someplace at the end of his tool selling trips when each of you were newborns. who your mothers are i have no clue." reponded jill who was beginning to calm down just a little since it seemed tim's ghost or whatever was not going to pop up and kill her.

"i can't believe this you make dad sound like some kind of monster." stated brad.

"brad have you ever wondered what ever happened to your buddy jason? your car got stolen and jason was the prime suspect according to your father, an all of the sudden jason went missing and has never been seen since, or how about ronnie? mark had a crush on him and ronnie flat out told mark he was not gay and mark was heartbroken for monthes after that. two days after ronnie told mark he was not gay ronnie ended up with 2 broken legs and 2 broken arms and a spine broken in 5 places an will never walk again. the person who did it was never found." reponds jill getting bolder as time goes on and nothing bad happens.

"so you REALLY think dad did all this?" asks a stuned mark. could it really be that ronnie would never walk again because he turned mark down for a date.

"you boys never saw the same tim taylor i did. if you had seen his face when i asked who randy belonged to you would not doubt a word i am saying. your father looked at that moment as if he was going to kill me, an after the beating i got i wished he had. an before you ask why i did not just take you boys and run, your father warned me if i did he would hunt down every member of my family and kill them and save me for last just so i could be there to watch each and every one of them die. an as far as what is in the box in the attic it is news paper clippings of missing people during times your father was in those places selling his tools. now randy i am sorry i yelled at you, if you want to go get that box from the attic you can. i am going shopping so if you get it please burn it when you are done." stated jill as she grabbed her coat and headed for the door wanting to be ANYPLACE other then were that box was.

back at the house.

"so do you think all that stuff was true?" asked brad trying to rap his mind around it.

"your husband being a serial killer is not the kind of thing you make up one friday afternoon because you are bored, so yes i believe it. the only other option is that dad was a great guy and mom is a total nut case." retorts randy.

"if my only options are serial killer father or a nuts mother i vote for mom being nuts." stated mark who would never believe his father could do all those things his mother claimed.

"well i do not know about you all but i plan on doing as mom said and getting my hands on that box then burn it. but first i will scan all those clippings into my computer so we can try to prove who is in fact the crazy one mom or dad." states randy as he heads up the stairs.

20 minutes later in randy's basement bedroom.

"well!" asked a very worried brad.

"all i know so far is most of these clipping seem to cover from about 1980 to around 1988. there also seem to be a few that cover 1970 to 1979. now we know dad sold tools from 1980 till he got tool time in 1988. we also know from 1971 to 1979 he was in college. but without knowing were he sold tools and when these clipping are meaningless. they do not even go into enough detail to even tell if it could or could not be the same person. sure the victims if they even are victims are all white female in their mid to late 20's with dark hair and were last seen in or around a parking lot but that is it. the people were only listed as missing in these clipping nothing about found people or dead bodies. so unless we talk to binford and say we are doing some kind of tribute to dads life and work and have them dig up all his old routes we are stuck." reported randy to his brothers who he could tell were hoping he could solve this case one way or the other quickly.

"so what now?" asked a dispointed mark who was hoping this stuff would clean his dads name.

"i am going to take the box of clippings out back and burn them just as mom wanted. then i am going to use the internet to find out what i can about the people who are in the missing persons clipping. try to find out have any been found live or dead. mark you try to find out dads old school schedule if you can? if we can pin dad to being in the state here when someone went missing in say texas then that would help, and brad you need to try to get dads old work route from binford. if we can pin dad down to selling tools in ohio the same day someone in a clipping went missing in florida then things like that would help prove dad was just a guy who collected missing persons reports that just happen to sound almost the same instead of being a serial killer." stated randy as he gathered the clippings into the box to take them and burn them.

1 weeks later.

"so you have anything helpful yet randy?" asks brad.

"i know you may think a computer is a magic box of some sort that can spit out answers about anything brad, but in fact it is more like your closet you can only pull out what you or someone else already put in. lucky for you thou i have found out that none of the bodies of the people in those clippings have been found. now why that is good is because at least some of them may someday turn up as runaways." stated randy.

"so you found nothing to help clear dads name yet?" asked a disappointed brad.

"no, but i also have not found anything to prove him guilty either. now if i had the list of places dad worked that you were supposed to get then i could try figuring out if he was or was not anyplace near these events." responded randy hoping brad had been able to do his part of the job.

"i was able to get dads work schedule from march 1980 to october 1988 from binford by telling them i was making a tribute to dad and wanted to have the schedules to make a timeline map of every place he ever worked and when. so if you can match up places dad WAS NOT with missing people that will be great." said brad hoping to clear his dads name.

"well, the data is what it is. it will help or hurt dads case." states randy.

2 days later randy is sitting in front of his computer WISHING he could hit the delete button but that would be wrong, almost as wrong as what the screen was telling him. the screen clearly showed tim tayor was within 50 miles of each of the crime scenes at the time they happened. so the only way to PROVE his father not guilty would be to drag his name threw the mud by having the police try to get the records as to when the meetings his father was at took place. the problem with that is that hotels do not keep video records for years to prove tim was at the hotel at the attack time and no one keeps a day planner for meetings for 15 or 20 years.

"so did brad's files help clear dad?" askd a very hopeful mark who had just walked in with brad.

"i wish it did but no such luck. dad was within 50 miles of each of these crimes when they happened. an the odds on any other one person being in all these places at the same time as dad are very low." responded randy wishing he could in fact give his brothers good news.

"so what do we do now?" asked brad not happy with randy's findings.

"we have 2 options, we could hit delete on the computer and forget we have ever seen these clippings or we turn the evidance over to the police and thereby give nearly 200 different family the news there loved one is in fact likely dead?" responded randy hoping he was not asked to be the one to make the call on which way they go.

"so what should we do?" asked mark who could not believe his father may in fact be a serial killer but the facts are the facts and randy would NEVER mess up the facts on something this important.

"dad did always tell us we should be honest. looks like this time that advice is going to come back to haunt him. besides if mom went missing even if it was 20 years ago i would want to know." said brad who could tell by randy and mark's looks they were more then willing to leave the call up to him as the oldest as to what to do.

"i guess the only question left then is when do we go to the cops?" asked randy knowing the minute they did everyones lives would change forever.

"if it was mom missing i would want to know right away. these families have no answers and have had none for years. so i think we go as soon as we can." says mark hoping they are doing the right thing.

"i think before we do that thou we need to protect mom and the money dad left her. that money came from tool time not from murder. i also think mom should get the final vote seeing once the cops DO get this stuff she is going to have 100 cops and 1,000 reporters all over this place, so even if she does think we should turn it over i think we need to move her out of here." responds randy who can tell his brothers agree with him.

"an i thought you were a tree hugger an now your taking about hiding money?" jokes brad.

"i am a tree hugger, thank you very much. BUT how do you think i earn that money to save trees? i find rich guys getting devorced an convince them to give the money to us and after the devorce, file for a tax refund from the goverment, that way the soon to be ex-wife can't get the money because he 'gave it all away to some stupid tree huggers'. just because i am a tree hugger does not mean i am stupid you know." retorted randy.

10 minutes later in the taylor kitchen.

"mom we need to talk with you, it is very important." states randy as the boys all enter together from the basement.

"if any of you got a girl." started jill before being cut off by randy.

"NO, mom none of is going to be a father... we wanted to tell you... the box we burned with dads clippings... we checked them out against his work history for binford, an every one of the clippings checks out. dad was within 50 miles of every one of those missing person clipping between 1980 and 1988 when he got tool time. it looks like dad killed at least 168 people plus there is an added 32 from 1970 to 1979 he had clippings of which most likely mean he killed them as well. we were considering turning this evidance over to the cops so at least the families would know what likely happened to their loved ones, but we figured if we did there would be 100 cops and 1,000 reporters show up here. plus the police would want you to tell them over and over everything you could about dad and the beatings he gave you. we figured it was not our right to put you threw that without you having the final say in the matter." states randy.

"you all are right those families due deserve to know what happened to their loved ones. an if that means we have to deal with the fallout then so be it. at least then everyone else will know the real tim taylor as i did all these years." stated jill who at least a part of her a very big part was glad it was finally over but the other part of her that saw tim the loving father who would do anything for his boys she would in fact miss that part of him.

as it turned out without any body locations and the man who did the crimes already dead not much of a fuss was made about tim the serial killer taylor because in the end they could not really prove he had done anything other then have the bad luck to be near places people went missing. 


End file.
